Facing Fate
by Chuleta
Summary: When Tygra goes away on a deadly mission, Cheetara finds herself struggling with a decision she thought she had already made. Tygra/Cheetara/Lion-o.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

PROMISE

The readings from the Book of Omens were unmistakable; the missing stone, the one thing in Third Earth that could end the war against Mum-ra had been found; yet it was painfully out of their grasp. In a land beyond everything they knew, unexplored and thus uncharted in their maps. Mentioned only in legends and surrounded by mystery and fear, the Frozen Waste. All they knew was that it laid south, all the way south to the bottom of the world.

No one dared traveling there, no record of anyone entering it. Only the colossal ice walls had been spotted from wayward ships that had drifted to the vicious oceans surrounding it. Very few sea-men had survived to tell of its existence, none had dared to return to its borders.

The brave tiger stepped up, just like his ancestors would have; he could pilot a flying machine and retrieve it, end the war. They had the technology, and he had the skills to accomplish it.

"It's suicide lad" Panthro said. He had heard an account of the frozen waste from an intrepid walrus who had ventured to the rims of the icy continent and survived to tell the story.

"Winds there are an unrelenting, treacherous force. Your little metal bird will not survive… and neither will you."

The large, dark cat's affirmation sent chills up the spotted cleric's spine. She knew her Tygra, and she was certain he would not desist of his purpose, no matter how dangerous it could be. He had always been nonchalant in the face of danger, so much that it was sometimes infuriating to her, more so now that she had finally mustered the courage to let him know of her feelings for him. Then again, the tiger's unapologetic bravery was also one of the traits that made her fall in love with him.

She looked to the Lord of the Thundercats, almost pleadingly, hoping Lion-o would command Tygra not to go.

"What do you think little brother?"

Tygra's eyes were just as hopeful, but for a positive response.

Lion-o furrowed his brow; he loathed to be called that by the proud tiger.

"It's too much of a risk…" he said tersely, but yet he weighted the possibilities.

"But think of the reward Lion-o." Retorted Tygra

"If I bring that stone back you will have enough strength to face Mum-Ra, free Third Earth, and rebuild Thundera… continue father's legacy."

Lion-o looked at his brother intently. Tygra was certainly making a compelling argument to him. "You won't take no for an answer, I've seen that look in your eyes before. You are as hard headed as when we were cubs, especially when you want to be the hero and save the day. But I don't want you to risk your life."

"It is my risk to take." Tygra said, offering the Lion King a strong hand, hoping to seal the deal.

Cheetara's heart sunk deep in her chest as she watched Lion-o grasping the offered hand in return, sealing her mate's fate.

* * *

They spent all afternoon tweaking the light craft Tygra would be taking in his endeavor. Panthro never ceased to warn him, trying to convince him to desist; still the skillful cat did all he could to ensure the machine would be in top condition, no matter how stupid the whole idea sounded to him.

He estimated the amount of thundrillion necessary to travel such a distance, and packed more than twice the amount, sacrificing his beloved tank's allotment. He had grown fond of the Tiger prince, deeming him honorable and brave; two traits he valued above others. Even though at first he'd thought both princes were stupid, spoiled brats. Time with them and perils faced together had showed him otherwise.

"I don't understand why you are so eager to die." He told him, wiping the sweat from his hardened brow.

"So long you were pining for the girl, it seemed to me it was all that mattered to you. Now that you got her, you run off to some crazy mission that will take you away from her for weeks, and practically ensuring getting yourself killed. I truly don't get it."

Tygra smiled. Not that lopsided, signature grin of his, but a real, honest smile.

"She'll come around."

Panthro could only scratch his head, baffled by the response.

"You kids are getting crazier each day."

* * *

Everyone was doing their part. Lion-o was using the book of Omens to try and chart the best route for him to follow. The Kits were gathering food and other supplies, wishing they could go with Tygra and live the adventure of their lives.

Not her. Cheetara could not find a thing she could do to help. For a long time she stood by, completely silent, watching the turmoil of activity the dreaded mission was causing. Tygra was to leave at first light; only hours away and he'd be gone. But he hadn't crossed a word with her, nor a smile, or a playful wink… nothing.

She finally decided to put some distance between her and the activities being carried. A patch of forest amidst the grassy plains provided her with small amount of solace. Leaning her tense back against a smooth tree trunk she tried to become mad at him, but as hard as she tried, she could only feel sad and concerned at the thought of him going away.

She heard Wylikit light footsteps approaching after a while. No doubt she was sent to call her for the evening meal, already running late.

"He'll be ok." She said, an undertone of understanding was evident in her soft, childish voice. All of the Thundercats had loved and lost in those unforgiving times of war. Yet the two cubs in the group had lost too much and too soon, creating a sense of resilience the Cheetah admired, especially in the more mature Wilykit.

"I will miss him a lot too, you know. But I'm sure he'll come back to us. He's too stubborn to loose his way"

Cheetara stood up, quickly wiping away a stray tear from her face, and working up a smile for the child's benefit.

"Thank you Kit… I think so too"

* * *

Dinner was eaten in almost perfect silence. Some were sad; others anxious, or too excited to even talk.

The Kits were the first to retire for the night. The Feliner was a fine improvement from the Tank's crammed sleeping quarters. Now each one of the thundercats had their own bedroom, which allowed much more privacy and comfort.

Panthro yawned loudly, exhausted from the day's work.

"Sleep well lad, you'll need all your senses sharp and rested tomorrow." He said, standing up and towering before Tygra before dragging his massive self towards a good night sleep.

"Will do Panthro" Tygra said smiling, he was the only one who appeared unaffected by exhaustion, or concern.

A heavy silence fell between the remaining three cats. When facing this sort of situation, Lion-o would quickly scurry away, giving the couple the privacy he knew they longed for.

But this time he lingered, his mind busy with thoughts that gave him no rest. He was sure he would not be able to find sleep that night.

He looked at both cats awkwardly. They were sitting some distance apart, which was strange, for they usually sat together for meals.

He didn't know exactly what was transpiring between the two of them, but whatever it was it was making him very uncomfortable, more so than never before.

Tygra seemed too peaceful, sitting there with his eyes fixed in the glowing embers of the fire they had lit. The tiger's fiery orbs reflected an unwavering determination Lion-o had only seen in their father Claudus' steely stare.

Cheetara was maintaining her noted cleric's composure. But he noticed how her eyes averted from his gaze; unsuccessfully trying to hide the pain and apprehension she was going through.

Lion-o could not help but to wonder if she would be feeling the same way if it was him going to the mission; feeling slightly jealous that his brother had elicited such a strong reaction in her in the short time they'd been together.

Thoughts of what would happen between them after he'd take his leave in the very night before the hero parted on a deathly mission plagued his mind, seemingly burning his entrails; until he realized his mind was racing too far, too quickly and he decided it was best to take his leave now.

"Good night, Tygra… Cheetara." He managed to say, heading for the Feliner and his quarters, where he knew he would be tormented by the turmoil of his thoughts.

* * *

Cheetara waited for him to move closer, a few minutes that felt like an eternity to her. But Tygra remained fixed in his spot, still looking at the dying fire intently.

Her stomach felt hollow, even though she'd just eaten; and her chest felt laden, so much she had trouble breathing. It was then she decided she could not take it anymore.

"Goodnight Tygra… try to rest please." She said, as composed as she could sound, getting up to walk towards the Feliner.

"Wait…" The tiger's soft voice stopped her mid-stride.

"No goodnight kiss?"

She turned around, her heart racing in her chest. He was already merely one breath apart from her, his eyes fixed in hers.

She wanted to express a thousand thoughts; she wanted to let him know how she felt inside. The pain, the sadness, and the love she held for him; how much she would miss him, how concerned she would be.

Everything choked up in her chest, finding no way out. All she could do was crush her lips against his, hoping to make the pain better.

His strong arms held her from the waist, offering support, and she leaned fully against him, deepening the desperate kiss.

It was happening again, like every time she kissed him lately. The chills up her spine, the burning euphoria in her womb. It felt like bracing herself for a battle or a race… but different, worst… better.

Cheetara's body seemed to have a mind of its own. She craved for something she didn't quite understand yet. This night more achingly than ever; and it was driving her mad.

And it was also happening again. He would respond and mirror her yearnings for some time, holding her tight, seemingly wanting to be nearer, and nearer with every caress of his lips, with every shaky sigh. And then he would slowly and gently break the embrace, pulling his warmth away from her.

It was all she could take, and the ramparts of pride, self-control and dignity tumbled to the ground at her feet. Her cheeks burned with tears as she reached out her slender arms to try to pull him back to her. But he kept himself at bay from her, painfully away.

"I thought you liked me." She practically whimpered, regretting the needful words the instant they left her mouth.

Tygra separated from her even more. Looking at her with confusion.

"Why are you saying that?"

She no longer had control over herself.

"I have yearned to be closer to you for so long. More so now that you are leaving, maybe never to return. I hoped tonight it would be different, and all you do is push me away, I don't understand…"

"Cheetara… I don't like you."

The soft-spoken words shocked her out of her outburst, freezing her in her spot.

Her eyes searched for his, hoping to see mirth, hoping it was one of his stupid jokes. But she saw something completely different as he held her gaze keenly. Could it be?….

"Tygra, what are you saying?" She heard herself mutter, though she didn't know how she was speaking at all.

"I said I don't like you, silly girl."

A smile crept up to his handsome features, again an honest smile… a beautiful smile.

"I love you"

He walked up to her, fearing she was going to bolt away, as that's how she looked right then, ready to run off somewhere far.

She was breathing quickly, her eyes wide open.

"Cheetara?"

"Say it again" She whispered, afraid it had been only her imagination.

He reached out, holding her delicate hands in his large, but warm and soft paws.

"I love you, my beautiful cleric."

"I don't understand…"

"Then allow me to explain, please. You know I'm not very good at expressing… feelings and things of the sort. But I won't leave without letting you know what's inside me."

He helped her sit down, and knelt in front of her, still holding her hands, his voice soft.

"Lion-o is wrong, all of you are. This journey is not about me playing hero, is not about getting all the glory, and is not about me competing with him. I use to think besting my brother was the most important thing in my life; proving myself better before father, the whole of Thundera… and you."

"Tygra…"

"Please let me get this out of my chest." He took a deep breath, feeling uneasy and awkward about opening himself before her, but he was finally ready to do so, it was right then or maybe never.

"I want to get that stone and give Lion-o the power to defeat Mum-ra and end the war so you and I can be together. So I don't have to pull away from you every time we… intimate."

Her puzzled expression showed him that he wasn't quite getting his point across.

"I want to marry you, Cheetara; I want to be yours forever, I want us to have cubs together. I know all of it is impossible while we are fighting this blasted war; I don't want our kits to be born in such dire times."

Her eyes were now big as plates, and her mouth was slightly open. "Marry…?

"Well, if you'd have me"

"Tygra I…"

"Don't answer yet, please. Forgive me for dumping all this on you now, it is not a good time or circumstance. But I couldn't leave without telling you… of my reasons. I don't want you to be left thinking things that are not true."

He leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and spoke his truth.

"I know exactly how you feel when we are together, I can feel, smell and taste what's happening inside of you. It takes all of my strength not to get carried away, not to give you what your body asks from me so intensely."

Cheetara's cheeks started burning with embarrassment. "You feel everything I feel?"

"I feel more than what you even realize you are feeling. That's why I have to stop… when it becomes too much for me to bear. I suppose clergy training does not instruct much about mating."

Realization dawned on her, all those times she'd thought he was avoiding her… she felt so naive.

"It does not, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…"

"Don't be. If everything goes right, soon all hindrances will be gone and I'll be able to properly educate you on the matter. Then I will teach you to feel what's inside me, what you do to me when you touch me."

His voice had turned low and husky, Cheetara had never heard him talk to her that way; then she started feeling a subtle warmth coming from his body, also she noticed he was trembling, ever so slightly. She placed her palms on his proud cheeks, noticing his skin was burning, and drew their faces together into a soft, slow kiss. She breathed in his deep, purring breath, which was thick with a scent she had never noticed before; she thought it smelled delicious, all of him did.

Before she knew it, she was purring into his mouth as well, the combined deep hums adding to the feeling of the kiss. It was like her senses had been awaken, and she decided to include one more of them. Her smooth tongue probed his lips, wanting to taste what her nose was already presenting her, eliciting a soft moan from the tiger, she thought it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard, and wanted to hear more of it.

The tiger prince lapped her tongue with his own, allowing her to taste his yearning, and causing her to sigh in return, overwhelmed with the signals she was receiving through all of her senses. She felt as if all of the hairs in the short, lustrous fur that covered her body were standing on end. It was different this time, because she could finally feel him; she no longer felt anxious, nor confused; she was utterly happy, and a little lightheaded, akin to when she had had too much honey wine with dinner.

He pulled away from her, gasping heavily.

"Too much?" She asked mischievously

A dazed Tygra eyed her, taken aback, and still striving to regain his composure.

"I fear I've unleashed something I wasn't quite expecting… not yet at least."

Her playful mood receded suddenly, realizing it was running late and she had left something very important unsaid.

"Tygra… I love you. Know that all your dreams are also my own, and I'll be waiting for you… to give you my answer."

His face lit up, and he leaned in for another kiss, this time it was her who stopped him.

"Promise me you'll return. Promise me you'll be careful. Cause if you don't… "

His powerful stare fixed unto her eyes, laden with determination.

"The whole world would not be able to keep me away from you."

* * *

Reviews are very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

JOURNEY

Dawn came, the passing night had awarded very few sleep to the thundercats, yet they were all up with first light.

"You can still back out of this you know." Panthro's gruff voice held a hint of plea to him as they finished loading the shiny vessel.

"I am ready to go now." Tygra retorted, unrelenting, committed.

The panther sighed, putting a large hand over Tygra's shoulder. "Godspeed then lad, stay clear from the night lights, no matter how pretty they look."

"Will do Panthro."

He then turned to the rest of the crew, who were standing in line, ready to say their goodbyes.

WiliKit threw her arms around him; her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Don't forget to bring me a souvenir."

He laughed wholeheartedly. "How could I forget?"

Lion-o looked at his brother for a long time, unable to find words to say. His eyes however, spoke volumes to the parting tiger; they spoke of high regard, esteem and concern.

"Be careful Tygra. If your life becomes endangered, just get over yourself and turn back. We'll find another way around this."

"You worry too much little brother." He said winking to him, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

The spotted cleric stood tall and beautiful at the end of the line. All that had to be cleared between her and the stripped warrior had been said the previous night.

"Keep your promise in mind." She told him, it was both a command and a plea.

He took her hand solemnly. "I live now to keep to my word."

They had always been careful not to display their affections too boldly in front of the others, especially for the sake of the lord of the Thundercats. This time discretion was thrown to the wind and they shared one last, brief but intense kiss.

There was no throat clearing or flinching from the group; all of them could only politely look away, granting the couple the small intimate moment.

"Where is WilyKat?" Tygra then asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"He's asleep" Kit said, rolling her eyes. "I tried to wake him up but he was as good as dead."

Tygra eyed her suspiciously. "Ok then, tell him I said bye."

He effortlessly climbed the stairs towards the small craft's cockpit, immediately noticing the extra lump underneath the cover of his luggage in the back of the small pit, and the white tip of a shaggy tail peeking from a corner of the cover.

"You know you can't come Kat." The tiger said with mirth, uncovering the hiding stowaway.

"Oh come on! Please Tygra, I can help you."

"Sorry Kat. I got to do this alone you know. Besides, who's going to keep this place together while I'm gone? I trust only you to do it."

WilyKat reluctantly climbed out of the back seat. "Fine! But is not fair that you get all the fun."

Tygra covered his mouth, whispering to the boy as he climbed down pass him.

"And the girl."

Kat laughed heartily.

"You are awesome Tygra. Get back soon"

* * *

And so the tiger prince was gone. The remaining thundercats gathered in the Feliner's control room, while Panthro tested the tracking and communication systems between the Feliner and the Claw, which was the code name for Tygra's light battle craft for the mission.

"Tygra, this is the Feliner, please confirm communication systems are in line. Over."

"Hi sunshine, miss me?" His merry voice sounded loud and clear through the speaker.

Panthro growled while the others couldn't help but to laugh.

"How are the location and route devices working? Over."

"Like a charm, sweetie pie."

"Tygra would you get serious already? … Over."

"Loosen up Panthro, everything is working perfect, I'm now following course south by the Berbil village. Sky is clear and I'm cruising beautifully, aiming to cover 7500 miles today. Just as projected…. Over!"

"Alright lad, we'll take shifts to stay by the intercom at all times while you are up in the air. Over."

"Great! When does Cheetara's shift start? Over."

"Tygra!"

"Alright you humongous spoilsport. I'm just messing with you. I know the intercom wastes too much energy, I promise I will use it sparingly, just for scheduled reports and emergencies, blah, blah, blah…. Over."

Panthro took a deep calming breath. "Ok captain, enjoy your flight."

* * *

Two days had passed since Tygra left on his quest. No communication from the claw during that time meant he was moving along the program and nothing unexpected had come up, they could see the blinking red dot representing the Claw in the location screen advancing south at considerable speed, everything was moving along smoothly.

It was time for one of his status updates, and the thundercats once again gathered around the intercom room.

"Feliner, this is the claw for status update. Do you read? Over."

The sound of his voice brought a smile to all the room.

"Loud and clear captain." Panthro boomed

"You again? Come on Panthro, I would like to hear voices other than yours. It's been 2 days since I've spoken with someone. Does it have to be you all the time? Over."

"I thought I was your sunshine. Over" Panthro said, trying to sound hurt, his broad smile betraying his intent.

Tygra sneered into the intercom. "More like my sunstroke, my friend. Are the others there? Over."

"Hi Tygra!" All of them said in unison, happy to make him feel a little less lonely.

"How's everything up there bro?... Over."

A few seconds of silence made the group uncomfortable.

"Tygra?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to find the words… This world is… I don't know. It's just that I wish you all could see what I am getting to see out here. What we'd seen before is so little; we know nothing about this world. It's so vast, beautiful, and wild. Getting to see it from above is such a privilege. There is so much of it that hasn't been touched by evil and war… it is the way it should be."

Cheetara was touched by his words and the emotion in his voice. "I'm glad you are enjoying so much, flying is definitely your thing."

Tygra could not hide the excitement at hearing his beloved's voice, and answered her right away.

"I hope some day soon I can share this experience with you."

"The landscapes I've seen, the creatures I've met when I land to rest at night. All I can think of is the look in your eyes when I get to show it all to you."

Panthro cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt you, but the status update time is long gone. Sorry kids."

He sounded sincerely regretful at interrupting the couple's small but meaningful conversation.

Tygra's disappointed sigh could be heard through the speaker.

"It's ok… sunstroke. Just so you know, the claw is working excellent, good job on the long-range adjustments. Over."

"I'm glad everything is going good lad, we'll be waiting for next update. Over"

"Thank you all for being there. You'll hear from me in two days. Over and out."

8 days had passed by, and the mission became routine for all of the thundercats. Tygra's short status updates were always thrilling, filled with heartfelt descriptions of the wonders he found along the way. Everyone had relaxed a bit, since he never reported issues on the schedule or with the vessel.

Cheetara however, found her intercom guard shifts to be a bittersweet moment of her day. She felt somewhat closer to Tygra while obsessively staring at the glaring red dot on the locator screen, always moving south and away from her. But it was torture knowing that hearing the sound of his voice and offering the comfort of her own was only the press of a button away; and yet she could not make him waste precious energy.

Hearing his voice every two days for a just few minutes was too small a highlight, especially since all the others were there and she could not say much.

It was during one of those lonely shifts that she closed her eyes, which were tired and burning from staring at the screen for hours, and tears started flowing due to exhaustion and from missing him so much. She started remembering the feeling of being enveloped in this strong arms, the thrill of his soft lips caressing hers, his scent, and his voice. She was starting to feel overwhelmed and ready to burst into sobs when a familiar voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Cheetara?" She heard spoken softly through the intercom.

"Tygra, what are you doing? You can't waste the Claw's energy!...Wait…. How did you know it was me on guard?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I… felt you. It was very weird. My heart leaped and my stomach sunk, just like when you'd pass by me as a stoic cleric, back in Thundera, before the war. When I could only see you from afar, and dream about you."

"Oh Tygra… I miss you so much."

"I love you Cheetara"

"I love you too!"

…

That night, the spotted cleric slept soundly, dreaming of her stripped hero half a world away.

* * *

Lion-o was bored. 14 days of standing uneventful guards had worn his spirits down.

A day before, Tygra's update had located him in the borders of the frozen waste. He had described the ice walls as colossal, and had told them that even though winds were incrementing, he still could navigate them with no real concern. Apparently the horrific stories about the icy continent were a bit exaggerated, or Tygra was really a very accomplished pilot.

He was looking at the blinking red dot uninterested, his feet propped up on the command console, and wishing his shift would be over already to go and get some sleep. It was then that he heard some loud static noise coming through the intercom, and his ears perked up.

"Fe … ner. ….is is… law…. ou read?

Lion-o could barely make out the words, but the apprehension in Tygra's voice caused him to bolt out of the chair, frantically increasing the intercom volume.

"Tygra! What's going on?"

More static and rattled bits of words came through the speaker as Lion-o adjusted the receivers in hopes that he could better hear his brother.

" Tygra I don't understand you!" The lion broke out, hoping it was just one of his brother's pranks

"Do you read? Do you read!" Tygra's voice finally came loud through the speaker, still with loud noises and static, but intelligible at least.

"I hear you Tygra, I hear you brother."

"Lion-o, I ran into a storm." The tiger's voice was hoarse and urgent, Lion-o instantly knew it was no joke.

"My instruments went nuts, and I can't see a thing, I'm flying blind!"

Lion-o's heart sunk in his chest.

"What can I do Tygra?"

"I'm trying to go around it, but now I lost my orientation, everything is so damn white all around! I can't tell up from down."

"Tygra, try to calm down."

Lion-o didn't know what to do or say. He pressed the alarm button, calling the rest of the thundercats to the command center.

"Fuck!" The loud curse through the speaker made the lion's blood curl with fright inside his veins.

"Tygra, tell me what's happening" He did his best to sound calm.

"Mountains… all over the place. I tried to ascend but the wind flips me back down."

Tygra's voice sounded high-pitched and he was blurting out words so fast that Lion-o could barely follow; he'd never heard his brother so frightened.

"I'm upside down! It's not responding! Lost control! Lost control!"

Lion-o's face was almost pressed against the speaker, trying desperately to understand the racket of noises coming from it when the sound of a deafening blast threw him backwards, tumbling to the floor of the control room.

He bolted back up, panicking.

"TYGRA? Are you there? Do you copy?"

….. He could hear only static. He felt his heart thudding frantically up in his throat. He looked at the location screen and stifled a sob when he saw that the blinking red dot had vanished… in the blink of an eye, it was gone, his brother was gone.

"No, no… Tygra! Tygra! Answer me please!"

The other thundercats stormed into the room, finding Lion-o kneeling before the command console, staring at the empty black screen.

"Lion-o… what happened?"

He turned around slowly, dreading what he was about to say.

"I think Tygra is dead."

* * *

Reviews are my fuel :)


End file.
